Au secours j'ai 30 ans
by Ariane
Summary: La vie est bien rude quand on doit passer le cap de la trentaine. Yaoi Royed


**Voila ce qui se passe quand on a tellement crié sur tous les toits qu****'****on est le plus jeune Colonel d****'****Amestris à seulement 29 ans. Le cap de la trentaine est encore plus difficile à passer.**

**Bonne lecture et j****'****espère vous lire dans les reviews.**

**Enjoy^^**

**Partie 1 : Monday Morning in the Mustang Family**

Le soleil venait de poindre le bout de son nez en cette belle journée du mois de février et les premiers rayons venaient chatouiller le visage d'un homme qui dormait profondément. Ouvrant ses paupières, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était seul dans son lit et qu'en plus la place à coté était froide. Regardant le réveil il ragea de voir qu'il était déjà plus de 9 heures du matin et qu'il allait se faire enguirlander par son assistante pour son retard à son travail. D'un pas lent et non décidé, il ouvrit son placard afin de prendre de quoi s'habiller et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la totalité de sa garde robe avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un pyjama bleu aux dessins d'un goût plutôt douteux, un caleçon, un maillot de corps et des chaussettes. Il décida d'ouvrir alors la seconde partie de la penderie où se trouvaient les vêtements de son petit-ami mais il pesta en essayant d'enfiler un des pantalons. Malheureusement, tout était trop petit pour lui ce qui fit augmenter sa rage de deux crans.

_Quand va-t-il enfin penser à grandir_ pensa t'il en se rabattant sur ce qui trônait dans sa partie à lui de la commode.  
Et évidemment, un malheur ne venant pas seul, il se rappela qu'il avait envoyé la veille tous les fringues sales au pressing.  
Enfilant malgré lui cette horreur de la nature, il faut dire qu'il se demandait comment on pouvait vendre des pyjamas aussi laids dans le commerce, Roy prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il y retrouva Edward qui terminait de faire sa toilette pour se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Edward d'un flegme incroyable embrassa son amant tout en lui demandant :

« Tu comptes te rendre dans cette tenue au bureau ? »

« Il va bien falloir puisque quelqu'un s'est amusé à faire disparaitre toute ma garde robe, je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui est coupable de ce geste. » lui répondit le noiraud sur un ton cassant presque accusateur.

« A engager une nouvelle femme de ménage tous les trois jours, fallait bien que quelque chose finisse par disparaitre dans cette maison. Au lieu d'engager des jolies filles qui finissent par te draguer et te coller au point que tu es obligé de les virer, engage un homme ou une vieille peau, tu auras la tranquillité »

Roy repensait à la dernière ménagère qu'il venait de congédier. Il faut dire qu'elle avait fait fort. Elle s'était faite passer pour son amant en se cachant dans le lit complètement nue à attendre Mustang pour goûter aux joies du sexe avec son patron. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte de la supercherie de suite, ce fut en sentant la poitrine nue de la jeune femme qu'il avait bondit hors de son lit la mettant dehors sur le champ.

Il avait surement oublié de demander le double des clés de la maison et cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme vengeance que de lui piquer l'intégralité de sa garde robe en lui laissant un petit souvenir d'adieu.

« C'est pas tout cela, mais je dois préparer mon cours pour cet après midi, j'ai 4 heures à dispenser aux nouveaux alchimistes d'état donc ne m'attend pas avant 18 heures. »

Edward se dépêcha de filer hors de la maison car Roy n'avait pas encore prit le temps de passer devant le miroir.

Depuis le jour promis, Roy avait trouvé pour Edward un emploi d'assistant de recherche et de professeur au sein de l'armée afin que ce dernier ne se sente pas trop désorienté vis-à-vis de la perte de son don. Le jeune Elric avait accepté de suite et les échos de son travail étaient plus qu'élogieux. Seulement, même si Edward pouvait se montrer sérieux en dispensant ses leçons, il n'avait rien perdu de son sale caractère et adorait faire des blagues à son amant. Et en ce jour si particulier, il lui avait préparé la pire journée de sa vie. Ce n'était pas la bonne à tout faire qui avait vidé l'armoire de Mustang, mais bel et bien Ed qui avait tout planqué dans l'appartement de Winry et Alphonse qui vivaient désormais près de lui à Central City.

Ecroulé de rire sur le pas de la porte, il prit la direction du QG pour commencer sa journée de travail et surtout réunir les subordonnés de son chéri afin de continuer son plan d'attaque pour que cette journée soit gravée dans les annales de la vie du Colonel Mustang.

Roy qui se demandait comment il allait faire pour ne pas paraître ridicule au QG s'installa devant l'évier afin de rafraichir son visage, visage qui changea de couleur pour devenir rouge de colère quand il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage n'était plus qu'une œuvre d'art dessinée au marqueur indélébile. Et là pas de doute sur l'auteur de ce délit, un je t'aime signé Edo était inscrit sur sa joue.

_Je vais le brûler vif,_pensa Roy en frottant avec rage les marques qui ne disparaissaient que très peu avec le savon.

C'était dans ce genre de cas qu'il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de fréquenter une femme car au moins, elle aurait eu du dissolvant pour faire partir ce Picasso improvisé sur son visage. Malgré tout dans ses moments de rage, il lui suffisait de regarder la photo de lui et d'Edward accrochée au miroir de la salle de bain pour se dire qu'il aimait cet ange blond même si ce matin il pouvait le qualifier de tornade diabolique.

Visant son képi sur la tête, il enfila son long manteau noir et ses hautes bottes militaires afin de cacher les dégâts et de pouvoir quand même arriver au quartier général sans se faire aborder pour des moqueries inutiles. Evidemment, Riza l'attendait de pied ferme, une pile de dossier aussi grande que l'Everest posée sur son bureau.

« Monsieur, je peux savoir ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ridicule ? » demanda Riza en scrutant son supérieur de la tête au pied. « Déjà que vous arrivez en retard, si en plus vous ne respectez pas les codes vestimentaires, vous donnez une mauvaise réputation à notre service. Vous devriez vous reprendre Colonel, surtout à 30 ans ».

Roy rageait, il avait horreur qu'on lui rabâche les oreilles avec son âge et surtout qu'on le vieillisse le faisant passer à la tranche supérieure. Un cap bien difficile à passer pour l'homme aux cheveux sombres.

« Je n'ai pas encore 30 ans, je vous ferais remarquer lieutenant, maintenant allez donc voir la couturière pour m'obtenir un uniforme correct et amenez moi de quoi nettoyer mon visage ».

Riza, le sourire en coin, murmura « Je crois que vous n'avez pas regardé le calendrier ce matin » de manière à semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'alchimiste de flamme puis elle partit chercher de quoi habiller correctement son supérieur.

**Partie 2 : Histoire d'uniforme et de repas à la cafétéria, les ennuis continuent**

Hawkeye sortant de la pièce croisa Edward et le félicita pour la première partie de l'opération « crise de la trentaine » qu'il avait mit au point avec toute l'équipe. Ed savait que son amant devenait fou à l'idée de changer de dizaine pour son âge. L'ainé Elric eu l'idée de ne pas plaindre et de conforter Mustang dans l'idée qu'il vieillissait et perdait de son charme. Il allait lui faire passer une journée d'enfer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie, notamment la relation qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. Combien de fois, il n'avait pas lu dans le regard de son amant, une inquiétude qui exprimait que Roy se sentait dans une relation père fils au lieu d'une relation amoureuse. Alors Edward avait prévu une journée des plus originales avec une fin en apothéose pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait démontrer par A+B que leur différence d'âge n'avait aucune importance et que ce n'est pas changer de décennie qui rendait moins sexy l'alchimiste de flamme, que du contraire.

Il avait dans les mains un uniforme, un splendide uniforme de femme. Pas question de donner des galons et un pantalon à Mustang, une jupe et un grade de soldat suffisaient amplement pour plonger le colonel dans une grosse déprime. Hawkeye retint un fou rire avant de rentrer dans le bureau pour y apporter la tenue. Buvant son café afin de se remettre les idées en place, elle poussa la lourde porte de bois feignant une mine effondrée jusque par terre.

« Voici ce que la couturière à pu faire de mieux pour vous », s'excusa toute penaude Hawkeye en tendant l'uniforme plié à son supérieur.

En le déballant, Mustang vit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple tenue de soldat avec une longue jupe.

« Vous ne pensez pas que je vais porter cet uniforme toute la journée ? » demanda d'un ton plus que glacial, Mustang à sa lieutenant. « Allez me chercher tous les membres de mon équipe, immédiatement » gronda t'il en jetant la jupe à la tête de Riza.

Roy reprit son stylo et en colère, il bâclait les dossiers posés sur son bureau. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce jour-ci se lève_ se maudissait il en regardant le calendrier. _J'aurais du prendre congé et m'enfermer dans ma maison ne laissant entrer personne mais non, comme un idiot j'ai loupé la date ne voulant pas m'en souvenir_. Pensa-t-il en mâchouillant trop fort le bout de son stylo. Ce dernier finit par casser répandant de l'encre noire sur ses lèvres, sur son beau bureau en acajou et sur quelques dossiers ouverts.  
Un juron horrible retentit dans le bureau, alors qu'entraient à ce moment là Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery et Armstrong. Riza, quand à elle, était partie chercher de l'alcool dénaturé à l'infirmerie pour quand même rendre un visage décent à son supérieur.

« C'est carnaval aujourd'hui Colonel » demanda le second lieutenant Havoc en riant de plus belle. Il aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo sous la main afin d'immortaliser ce moment.

« Puise que je vous fais autant rire, vous allez utiliser votre huile de coude pour me nettoyer mon bureau et qu'il ne reste pas une seule trace Havoc, sinon c'est toute la pièce que je vous nettoyer avec votre propre brosse à dent » grogna Mustang en prenant l'alcool pour se débarbouiller.

Comparant sa corpulence avec celle de son équipe, il fut obligé de se rabattre sur une tenue mixte appartement à moitié à Jean et à moitié à Falman afin de retrouver une apparence militaire plus décente. Malheureusement pour lui, il eu l'interdiction formelle de toucher aux étoiles des épaulettes d'Havoc et c'est en grade de lieutenant que le Colonel Mustang allait devoir passer la journée.

La matinée se passa sans trop d'encombre bien qu'elle entendait l'alchimiste de flamme se plaindre sur le contenu des rapports. Hawkeye avait choisi spécialement toux ceux relatant des missions dangereuses et excitantes pour bien faire comprendre au Colonel qu'il était devenu un simple gratte papier inutile sur le terrain.

Regardant la pendule murale, Roy fut rassuré quand arriva Midi trente, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa pause et savourer un bon repas pour le remettre d'aplomb. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner en arrivant en retard et son estomac commençait à se faire entendre.

Tous ses collègues autres que ses subordonnés ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en l'appelant lieutenant Mustang sur tout le trajet qui séparait son bureau du Mess des officiers.

"Vous ne pourriez pas sortir vos Berettas Hawkeye afin de leur remettre du plomb dans la cervelle à cette bande de vautour." Annonça le colonel en colère.

« Mais Monsieur, demain tout sera oublié. Et puis je ne peux pas me permettre de menacer tout le monde de la sorte, vous n'imaginez pas la réputation que notre équipe risque d'avoir si on me voit brandir une arme sur tout ce qui bouge. » S'expliqua Riza le sourire en coin.

« Vous devriez appliquer vos principes sur votre propre équipe lieutenant » grogna Roy dans ses dents.

« Si je ne le faisait pas dans la team, je pense que nous serions tous définitivement au chômage ou à la recherche d'un petit boulot d'appoint vu l'enthousiasme que vous mettez tous à travailler chaque matin, mais ce qui se fait dans notre équipe, se doit de rester dans notre équipe » souriait la jeune femme.

Une délicieuse odeur de cote à l'os grillée, de brochettes et de mais à croquer se faisait sentir dans toute la cafétéria, Roy était aux anges, il allait se faire un gueuleton de roi ce midi quitte à passer pour un glouton pire que le fullmetal lui même en allant se resservir une seconde fois voire une troisième au grand buffet dressé chaque midi pour les gradés et les alchimistes d'Etat.  
Déposant son plateau sur le bord du comptoir, il fut surpris de voir qu'on déposait sur ce dernier un plat composé de purée de pomme de terre et de choux vert accompagné d'un steak haché qui avait été complètement déchiqueté en minuscules morceaux.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Mustang sur un ton plutôt énervé.

La cuisinière se planta devant lui, pour lui demander quel était le problème.

« Le problème, c'est que le repas que vous m'avez servi visuellement ne donne certainement pas envie de le manger, et en plus ne correspond pas au menu de ce jour. Pour un vieux Général en dentier je pourrais comprendre mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! »

« Allez donc voir le médecin du travail, il m'a ordonné de vous servir de la nourriture peu solide pour vos problèmes dentaires. » Elle lui montra le papier et ce dernier fut horrifié en lisant que son problème de gingivite dentaire était caractérisé soit disant par son âge avancé.

Il prit le plateau et s'installa avec ses collègues. Hawkeye s'inquiéta car son colonel picorait au lieu de manger.  
« Vous devriez prendre des forces Monsieur, cet après midi vous êtes en charge de l'évaluation du nouvel alchimiste engagé, le Thunder Alchemist. J'ai entendu dire que ce jeune homme de 18 ans faisait des merveilles. »

Le colonel ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Un jeunot qui se croyait un grand alchimiste, il allait le réduire en bouillie d'un claquement de doigt. Mais d'un coup il se rappela qu'il avait laissé ses gants dans la veste qui était partie au pressing.

« Lieutenant je pense qu'il va falloir reporter l'évaluation, je n'ai pas mes gants sur moi aujourd'hui ».

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis, il y a une paire de rechange dans votre bureau au cas où, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour vous oublieriez votre tête, on dirait bien que c'est aujourd'hui » lui souriait la jeune femme.

_Si seulement il avait pu oublier de se lever ce matin,_c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se leva de table pour passer un peu de temps au calme dans son bureau et surtout faire une petite sieste avant l'évaluation.

**Partie****3 : Gants inutilisables et combat catastrophique, comment finir cette journée le plus rapidement possible.**

Profitant de la pause de midi de son amant, Edward se faufila avec Alphonse dans les bureaux pour que son frère transmute les écrits des dossiers. Ed déposa dans les tiroirs des subordonnés de Roy de quoi pouvoir lire la paperasse sans aucun souci avec un petit mot explicatif. Ensuite les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement où allait se dérouler le fameux combat.

Dans les vestiaires, le commandant Armstrong et Izumi les attendaient avec impatience. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile de transformer le cadet Elric en une sorte de punk de 18 ans soit disant nouvel alchimiste d'état. Le commandant avait trafiqué un certificat pour le jeune Elric. Ce dernier était fait au nom d'Oliver Hellstrom surnommé le Thunder Alchemist pour ses pouvoirs sur le vent, la foudre et le tonnerre. Alphonse avait montré des capacités étonnantes dans ce domaine d'où l'idée d'Ed de faire ce combat quelque peu truqué. L'ainé Elric l'avouait, c'était en partie pour se venger des nombreux combats menés contre Roy que le jeune Fullmetal avait perdu quand il était encore alchimiste.

« Si j'avais pu combattre à ta place, je l'aurais fait avec plaisir » annonçait l'ainé Elric, « mais n'ayant plus de pouvoir en détruisant ma porte de la vérité, je ne peux pas me venger de lui directement. »

« Tu sais si cela peut réconforter Mustang après cette rude journée de passer le cap de son âge, je serai heureux d'avoir pu l'aider et d'avoir pu aussi te rendre service alors que toi tu as dévoué ma vie pour toi ». répondit Alphonse pendant qu'Izumi transmutait les cheveux d'Alphonse en une longue chevelure noire.

La montre d'Edward fut modifiée par le commandant dont les talents de création et d'esthétisme se transmettaient de génération en génération. Les inscriptions internes, les griffures et le nom du propriétaire disparurent pour se transformer en celui du soit disant nouvel alchimiste d'état.  
Passant des lentilles de couleurs vertes ainsi que les vêtements qu'Izumi avaient apportés, Alphonse ne se reconnaissait plus dans la glace. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue noire cloutée de genre gothique. Malgré tout il garda le sourire car il savait qu'il faisait plaisir à son frère et pour le cadet Elric c'était génial de pouvoir enfin faire plaisir à son ainé.

Le combat allait bientôt commencer et Edward s'éclipsa pour aller donner ses cours. Non seulement rester sur place risquait de faire comprendre à Mustang la supercherie mais en plus ses élèves l'attendaient. Il se permit quand même de donner un dernier conseil à son cadet.

« Roy attaque rapidement, son entrave devait le faire perdre mais sois prudent, Mustang est rusé comme un loup, il risque de trouver une autre solution pour t'avoir, donc achève le dès que tu le peux, fais de ce combat le plus court de la carrière de l'Alchimiste de Flamme »

« Tu peux me faire confiance » lui assura Alphonse prêt à entrer sur le terrain.

Autant Alphonse était prêt et dispo autant le Colonel roupillait tranquillement dans son bureau. Non seulement il avait oublié le combat mais en plus, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de quoi que ce soit après ce début de journée plus que difficile.  
C'est par des coups de feu dans le mur qu'il émergea de son sommeil voyant une Riza agitant une paire de gant sous son nez.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire cette évaluation, ne devrions nous pas demander au commandant Armstrong de s'en charger ? Je crois que j'ai suffisamment donné avec le Fullmetal dans ce genre de représentation » bougonna Roy en essayant de se rendormir sur son bureau.

« Justement Monsieur, tout le monde sait à quel point votre alchimie est destructrice et puissante, c'est pour cette raison que c'est vous qui êtes choisi. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a toujours des Généraux qui assistent aux évaluations et montrer l'étendue de votre talent leur prouve que vous valez la peine de monter en grade. » Le motiva Riza.

Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il aille faire ce combat, alors tous les moyens étaient bons, y compris faire la lèche-bottes ce que détestait au plus haut point le lieutenant mais quand il fallait, elle s'y abaissait.

Sur le terrain réaménagé à chaque fois par les destructions qu'il subissait apparurent d'un coté le célèbre alchimiste de flamme, autrement dit le Colonel Roy Mustang et de l'autre coté, le jeune Thunder alchemist du soit disant nom d'Oliver Hellstrom.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent comme il se devait avant de commencer et comme à son habitude Roy voulu prouver qu'il fallait aller vite pour le vaincre et claqua des doigts. Hors aucune flamme n'apparut. Un éclair tombant juste à coté de lui le fit sursauter et il en esquiva un second.

_Mais pourquoi mes gants ne fonctionnent t'ils pas_ se demandait le corbeau de flamme_, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis auparavant_pensa Mustang en s'énervant sur le tissu qui recouvrait ses mains. Alphonse ne l'épargnait pas et lançait éclairs sur éclairs, rafale de vent sur rafale de vent. Le pauvre Mustang fut balloté d'un coin à l'autre du terrain alors qu'il essayait de faire apparaitre la plus petite étincelle sans jamais y parvenir.

Edward était bien sûr dans le coup. Il s'était arrangé pour que le tissu des gants ne soit pas l'ignifugé initiateur d'étincelles mais un bête cuir qui s'usait très vite. Il fallait que le Colonel perde et toutes les précautions avaient été prises à ce sujet.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'Alchimiste de Flamme était KO sur le sol assommé par une mini tornade qui lui avait fait faire un vol plané de quelques mètres. Le Thunder Alchemist méritait bien son titre et Roy le félicita tel qu'il se devait avant d'être envoyé à l'infirmerie pour nettoyer les coupures et s'occuper de ses contusions.

_Quelle honte_, pensa Roy en se faisant emmener par la civière, _en temps normal je battais toujours mes ennemis, et même Edward qui pourtant est un alchimiste de talent_. _Pourquoi me suis-je levé ce matin_ se demandait t'il en se cachant le visage dans les mains, attristé de la perte de ses capacités. Il était à des lieues de se douter que la journée maudite n'était pas encore terminée pour lui, Ed avait encore quelques mauvais tours à lui jouer avant de lui offrir la plus belle fête d'anniversaire jamais vue à Central.

**Partie 4 : Quand la médecine du travail s'en mêle**

Le médecin de la caserne avait évidemment décidé de faire passer toute une batterie de test au colonel afin de s'assurer que ce dernier aille bien.

Il savait très bien que les combats d'évaluations étaient souvent d'une violence extrême et il fallait s'assurer que les soldats soient en formes et prêt à travailler dans les meilleurs délais.

La série des humiliations physiques allait pouvoir commencer. Entre la toise et la balance truquée, le docteur Knox annonça à l'alchimiste de flamme qu'il avait perdu deux centimètres et demi de haut et pris cinq kilos par rapport à sa dernière visite.

Mustang n'avait pas encore terminé de souffrir dans cette satanée infirmerie, le médecin faisait son rapport pour les différents services de l'armée. Il y avait une commande pour des lunettes de presbytie, un régime alimentaire bien spécifique, une dérogation pour certains parcours d'entrainements militaires devenus trop dangereux pour l'alchimiste de flamme et surtout un ordre de confinement dans son bureau avec tâches administratives à 100% sans aucun ordre de mission à l'extérieur tant que ce dernier n'avait pas récupéré une forme olympique, ce qu'estimait le médecin à environ à huit bons mois vu l'engouement du Colonel à suivre les ordres.

D'ailleurs, il dut repartir avec une paire de lunettes provisoire vraiment très moche afin de ne pas fatiguer sa vue et Knox connaissant très bien son ami, avait prévenu la lieutenant de l'obligation du port des lunettes car elle pouvait se montrer très très convaincante avec un tir de Beretta bien placé.

D'un pas dégouté, il fit route à son bureau pour y terminer sa journée, en passant par la case vestiaire avant, pour dire d'y retrouver un semblant d'allure. Le Thunder Alchemist lui avait fait mordre la poussière et une bonne douche ne pouvait que le remettre sur pied.

Edward qui profitait de sa pause de l'après midi, suivait l'évolution de la situation. Ayant pris ce matin les cheveux qui trainaient sur la brosse de Mustang, décolorés par les bons soins d'Alphonse, il les avait déposés sur le bureau de Mustang avant de se rendre aux vestiaires où devait se trouver son amant. Entendant l'eau couler et la voix de Roy qui bougonnait, Edward dut se retenir de rire pour continuer la suite des opérations.

Hissé sur le haut de la cabine de douche dans une position plus qu'instable, Ed changea le flacon de shampoing avec celui que lui avait préparé Alphonse afin de faire apparaitre quelques cheveux gris, cinq ou six, dans la toison d'ébène de son adonis aux yeux de nuit. Il eu une énorme chance que le colonel se mit à chanter sous la douche car le blond fit craquer le bois de la palissade en voulant se redresser et failli tomber sur son noiraud préféré.

Descendant avec toute la félinité d'un chat, il sortit de la pièce et reprit ses activités là où il les avait laissées avec ses élèves. Havoc avait prit son appareil photo, donc tout serait immortalisé pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ancien alchimiste.

Le miroir des vestiaires, ayant été brisé sans doute lors d'une bousculade de cadets, ne permit pas à Roy de vérifier sa tenue vestimentaire et surtout lui évita de se rendre compte de son allure plus que déplorable.

Tous les regards des militaires se tournaient sur le colonel qui se demandait la raison pour laquelle tout le monde le dévisageait de la sorte. Les lunettes sans doute pensa t'il, mais c'était sans compter les quelques cheveux blanchis et l'uniforme aux mauvais galons qui amusaient toute la galerie. Le mythe de Roy Mustang, éternel charmeur venait de se terminer pour laisser place à Roy Mustang, le trentenaire aux cheveux poivre et sel et au ventre bedonnant.

Chacun des subordonnés avaient reçu dans leur tiroir des lentilles de contact afin de pouvoir lire les dossiers modifiés par le cadet Elric, ce qui n'était pas le cas du Colonel qui même avec les lunettes prêtées devait jouer avec la distance entre ses yeux et le papier afin de lire ce qui était écrit.

S'énervant sur ces soucis de lecture, Roy décida de faire une petite sieste. Mal lui en prit car Toute la team devait le faire travailler jusque 19 heures afin que la fête préparée pour son anniversaire soit prête. Edward savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Malgré tout, il avait eu l'occasion de se prendre tellement de fous rires sur cette journée que rien ne pouvait le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Le lieutenant Havoc apporta une pile faramineuse et du secouer le Colonel afin de le réveiller. Roy qui bavait sur un de ces dossiers se releva et cru apercevoir un cheveu blanc sur son bureau.

_Je crois que je commence à devenir fou, la crise de la trentaine me rattrape à grand pas _pensait le corbeau de flamme alors que son subordonné déposait la pile juste devant son nez.

« Sérieusement Monsieur, je trouve que vos lunettes vous donnent l'air plus intelligent » riait Havoc tout en prenant des photos à la sauvette. « Mais la purée de choux coincée entre vos dents ne donne pas un très bel effet. »

Se levant pour aller dans les toilettes de son bureau, il profita de sa brosse à dent de secours et commença un nettoyage intensif de sa belle dentition.

Levant la tête devant le miroir, il lâcha ce qu'il avait en main et poussa un cri que tout le quartier général put entendre, y compris Edward dans sa classe.  
Le lieutenant, arme en main, entra telle une tigresse protégeant son petit à la recherche de la personne qui avait agressée son supérieur, ne trouva rien d'autre que Roy, assis sur ses genoux par terre, et pleurant à cause de quelques cheveux blancs.

« Riza, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte qu'un jour Edward allait seulement arriver dans la beauté des âges et devenir un splendide jeune homme alors qu'à ses cotés, je serai vieux et moche. Comment pourras t'il encore m'aimer si je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais. Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de nous laisser aller à nos sentiments, j'ai si peur de ne plus être à la hauteur. C'est peut être le moment de mettre un terme à notre relation »

Riza ne disait rien mais elle savait les raisons d'Edward de pousser la comédie jusque là. Il connaissait si bien le colonel et ce dernier risquait un jour ou l'autre de tout plaquer pour ce genre de raison débile car quoi qu'il pouvait dire, le colonel Mustang posséderait toujours un charme unique et qu'il serait toujours désirable aux yeux de son jeune amant aux cheveux blond.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, la journée est presque terminée Monsieur, vous verrez, une fois rentré, vous vous délasserez dans un bon bain et demain ne pourras qu'aller mieux »

_Edward, j'espère que la fête d'anniversaire sera à la hauteur car c'est bien la première fois que je vois Mustang dans cet état_ pensa Riza avant de classer les derniers dossiers de la journée et de les confier à la signature de son supérieur.

**Partie 5 : Anniversaire surprise, l'amour vous ouvre souvent les yeux sur la réalité**

Le Colonel venait juste de terminer son boulot et c'est d'un pas morne et triste qu'il regagna la maison où il vivait avec son ange blond. _Enfin si ce dernier veut toujours de moi alors que je commence doucement à me faire vieux_pensa Mustang, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Il fut rattrapé sur sa route par son ami Maes Hughes qui l'invita à aller boire un verre chez lui et sa femme pour lui remonter le moral car la tête du colonel faisait vraiment très peur.

« Allez mon Royounet tu ne va pas faire cette tête d'enterrement alors qu'aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale » annonça Maes tout excité. « Je te passerai des vêtements plus seyant en rentrant chez moi, parce que là tu as vraiment une drôle d'allure. »

Tout en racontant sa journée horrible, du début avec le pyjama que la femme d'ouvrage avait laissé, en passant par les uniformes féminins, le combat raté et les problèmes de santé, Mustang ne se rendit absolument pas compte de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Il faut dire que le Lieutenant Colonel faisait tout pour attirer l'attention du noiraud constamment et éviter que ce dernier ne se doute de la dernière supercherie qui était de l'emmener dans la salle de bal du QG ou une splendide réception l'attendait.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te faire de bile pour si peu » Expliqua Maes  
« Tu es l'homme de central qui doit compter le plus grand nombre d'amis, qui a eu le plus grand nombre de conquêtes et qui maintenant file le parfait amour avec un joli garçon fou, mais vraiment fou amoureux de toi. »

« Justement Maes, réfléchit, il arrive à l'âge de la beauté alors que moi ma jeunesse commence à être derrière. J'ai si peur que notre relation se termine en une sorte de filiation père fils. »

Roy expliqua que la semaine d'avant Edward avait attrapé un rhume et à le voir si faible dans leur lit, il avait vraiment eu la sensation de profiter de cet adolescent. A chaque moment à ses cotés, il se demandait si c'était son instinct paternel ou son amour qui parlait et cela l'avait drôlement traumatisé.

« Et il en pense quoi de tout cela Edward ? Tu lui as posé la question » Demanda Hughes qui connaissait si bien le Colonel et les façons dont ce dernier se pourrissait la vie.

« Evidemment que non, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me repousse ou qu'il pense que je ne m'intéresse plus du tout à lui. » répliqua Mustang un peu chamboulé.

Poussant délicatement Roy à l'entrée d'un hall qu'il ne connaissait pas, Hughes fit un pas de retrait et Alphonse dans un coin reculé par élixirologie à distance posa les mains sur un petit cercle au mur afin de rendre toute sa prestance et son élégance au Colonel Mustang. En effet, Roy était au centre d'un autre cercle d'élixirologie, lui tracé au sol, où se trouvaient posés nonchalamment un splendide costume3 pièces et quelques accessoires beautés. Ce qui fit de Roy, un vrai dandy Amestrien.

« Hughes tu va enfin me dire ce qui se passe » gronda Mustang en regardant son allure dans la porte vitrée. Il faut dire qu'il se s'attendait pas à avoir autant de class et d'allure.  
« Je ne pense pas que l'on va boire un verre chez toi, je me trompe ? » Demanda le Colonel et sur ces bonnes paroles les lumières s'allumèrent et tout le monde hurla « SURPRISE ».

Roy resta sans voix et Edward vint se poster juste à ses cotés afin de lui tendre une lettre.  
« C'est le cadeau du généralissime Grumman mon Colonel »

Roy prit le temps de décacheter l'enveloppe et surtout fut étonné d'y lire.

_[ Moi, Le Généralissime Grumman nomme en ce jour le Colonel Mustang, Général de brigade à Central-City. Il pourra garder son équipe et faire valoir des promotions à qui il le désire. Cette affectation aura lieu dès son retour de vacances, c'est-à-dire dans quinze jours._  
_Toutes mes félicitations Général Mustang._

_Signé_

_Le généralissime d'Amestris ]_

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger parmi la foule, Roy enlaça Edward et l'embrassa tendrement pour cette première surprise qui était vraiment excellente. Edward cassant le baiser, voulu prendre la parole pour expliquer à son pauvre amant les raisons de la très mauvaise journée qu'il avait passée.

« Roy, il faut que tu saches que tous les évènements peu agréables que tu as vécu aujourd'hui viennent de notre part à tous et surtout d'une idée que j'ai eu la semaine dernière quand tu me soignais. Personne n'a volé tes vêtements, ils sont rangés chez Winry et Alphonse, le Thunder Alchemist n'était autre que mon frère et les gants que tu portais pour le combattre étaient truqués afin que tu ne puisses pas utiliser son alchimie. Le docteur Knox aussi était dans le coup, tout comme le shampoing afin de te faire apparaitre quelques cheveux blancs. »  
Tous les militaires et amis présents pouvaient voir de la colère monter dans les yeux de Mustang au fur et à mesure qu'Edward expliquait son geste.

« Mais il y avait une bonne raison à tout cela. Je savais que tu vivrais mal de passer le cap des 30 ans, et je ne voulais pas que tu te plaignes et te morfondre dans des idées qui sont absolument fausses. Tu es l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy de tout Amestris et d'au-delà de ces frontières et cela ne changeras pas avec les années, alors s'il te plaît pardonne moi et laisse de coté, ton côté paternaliste. Ce n'est pas de l'amour pour un père que j'ai mais bel et bien l'amour véritable pour la personne avec qui je veux partager ma vie et qui sait si on nous le permet peut être s'unir un jour." Il reprit rouge comme une tomate.

« Je t'aime Roy Mustang et je voulais te le montrer à ma manière. »

Le cœur de l'alchimiste de flamme venait de perdre ses quelques barrières et ce dernier enlaça Edward tendrement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
Roy fit la promesse de ne plus jamais avoir de sentiments paternalistes et Ed lui de ne plus aller à de si grands extrêmes pour montrer quelque chose.

La soirée se passa sur les chapeaux de roues entre danses en lignes, différents jeux dont celui des chaises musicales remporté haut la main par Riza, et un repas digne de ce nom, Roy ne savait plus où donner de la tête et tout cela grâce à sa petite tornade blonde du doux nom d'Edward.  
Ce dernier l'appela pour venir contempler le ciel sur la terrasse adjacente à la salle. Le commandant Armstrong avait préparé un feu d'artifice transmis de génération en génération dans sa famille et illumina les yeux des amis mais surtout des deux amants par le final qui représentait un cœur avec le nom des deux alchimistes qui s'entrecroisaient sur la flèche.

Roy reçu des tonnes de cadeau aussi bien utiles comme un nouveau réveil de la part de Riza ou complètement futiles comme un oreiller gonflant de la part d'Havoc pour les siestes au bureau, mais il n'avait pas encore reçu celui de son petit blond. Il supposait qu'Edward devait avoir une idée derrière la tête et il ne demanda pas plus à son ange adoré.

L'ancien alchimiste proposa à son corbeau de flamme de s'éclipser de la fête afin de rentrer chez eux et Roy accepta sans aucune hésitation. Arrivés dans leur salon, Edward tendit un écrin qui contenait une splendide chevalière ornée d'un Onyx noir sur lequel était gravée une salamandre de feu en or. Au dos on pouvait y lire « Parce que tu illumines mes journées par ton amour. Edward »

« C'est magnifique un tel bijou, je ne sais pas si je peux accepter » bafouillait Roy devant le splendide ouvrage.

«Je t'aime et c'est tout ce dont tu dois te soucier désormais » lui répondit son petit blond avant de s'accrocher à la taille de ce dernier.

« Le reste du cadeau se trouve dans notre chambre à l'étage » souriait Ed d'un air très très coquin.  
« Je suis certain que cela va me plaire beaucoup » rétorqua Roy en déshabillant Edward dans les escaliers sans même atteindre la chambre.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit durant et c'est seulement Alphonse et Hughes qui les découvrirent le lendemain matin à 13 heures bien emballés dans les draps alors qu'ils venaient les chercher pour prendre le train pour les vacances à la campagne.

« Laissons les dormir un peu, ils prendront le suivant » riait Alphonse tout en préparant les valises de son frères et celle du Général aidé par un Hughes qui lui courrait après avec les photos d'Elysia.

« Je t'aime » murmura le blond avant de se re-blottir contre le torse de son supérieur qui lui murmura que lui aussi et que jamais cet amour ne serait entravé par quoi que ce soit, ni même par la crise de la quarantaine et qu'ils vivraient heureux et très très vieux.  
Plus jamais les douze ans d'écarts ne viendraient poser soucis dans les esprits des deux hommes, car ils savaient que leur amour était impossible à briser au risque de vexer Greed.

***********  
FIN

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fiction.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Ariane


End file.
